1. Field of Invention
This invention is generally related to restraining devices for use by law enforcement personnel and is specifically directed to a concealed key for a lockable restraining device such as handcuffs.
2. Description of Prior Art
In general, a variety of holding cases are available for carrying and concealing keys. A key is often contained in a device which holds other items such as cigarette lighters, tobacco tamps, flashlights, lipstick and manicure tools. A key may also be contained with a multiplicity of other keys in a compact fashion. Keys may be enclosed in holders designed for particular items of clothing, such as on a belt or in a shirt or vest pocket. These prior art key holding devices support an assortment of everyday personal use keys and generally fall into the category of novelty items. Novelty key cases are primarily cosmetic in nature and are designed to cleverly package a key as an accessory. While such novelty key cases are generally useful for their intended purpose, none are suitable for the specific needs of law enforcement personnel, particularly with respect to the concealment of special purpose keys such as handcuff keys and the like.
Specifically, the prior art key cases are not designed for concealing, storing or improving utilization of a handcuff key, which typically presents specific problems for law enforcement personnel. Generally, the standard handcuff key carried by law enforcement personnel is "L" shaped with relatively sharp corners and edges and can be used to unlock any set of standard handcuffs. If carried on a typical key chain in the pocket, the sharp corners and edges can snag clothing and, at times, even gouge the skin. Further, a handcuff key carried on a typical key chain is clearly visible. Because it can be used to free any detainee restrained by standard handcuffs, a visible handcuff key creates a risk of theft from law enforcement personnel. Moreover, an undercover officer may be exposed by carrying a handcuff key on a typical key chain where a suspect can identify it.
While prior art key cases may provide an enclosure which protects the carrier's clothing from damage, there are several disadvantages to carrying a handcuff key in a standard key case. For example, most prior art key cases are designed to hold a plurality of keys. Although convenient for storage, such a design makes it difficult to quickly retrieve a specific key, which is often the requirement with handcuff keys. Also, since standard key cases are not adapted to carry handcuff keys, it may be difficult to use the key without removing it from the case. Another disadvantage is that storing a handcuff key with other "standard" keys does not conceal the key in any manner but actually makes the key more "visible" by keeping it in a logical place. A handcuff key should be enclosed and concealed from the general public while at the same time be readily discernible and accessible to law enforcement personnel or other proper parties.
Handcuffs and handcuff keys are an important part of the official issue equipment carried on the person of law enforcement personnel. Ready access to both are essential in many situations. A concealed key may be not be readily discernible and easily retrieved. Moreover, an unconcealed key, while readily accessible, presents its own hazards, such as snagging of clothing or providing a visible form of identity of an undercover officer.
Therefore, there exists a need for a device for concealing, storing and permitting ready use of a handcuff key wherein the device is not readily identified as a key holder and the handcuff key is conveniently stored but is readily accessible by law enforcement personnel.